Falling In Love With McFly
by vixxbitch
Summary: Elle Ross is the lead guitarist/lead singer of the American girl band, Danger Motive. The girls are headed to the UK to go on tour with their fellow American band, Zoo Kept. But the find out that McFly is joining them! Love is found, drama ensues...:D


Chapter 1: Are You In?

The loud, annoying beeping of my alarm clock shocked me out of the deep sleep I was in. I groaned, slamming my hand down in the off button before rolling onto my back, rubbing my eyes sleepily. A long night and early mornings did not mix.

The girls and I had gotten home late from our last show on the tour last night and I knew trying to get up this morning would be hell. I was completely right.

I rolled out of bed, trudging over to my closet to throw on a pair of denim skinny jeans and my old Def Leppard T-shirt. I ran a brush through my thick hair, still volumized from the loads of hairspray used for the tour. I'd figure out how to wash the ton of it out later.

I walked out of my room, down the hallway, and into the main room of the huge condo the band and I lived in. The huge flat screen in our living room was playing the local new channel and I wondered who would be up before me. Sure, I was a bear to get up in the mornings but I wasn't the worse.

Faye's blonde head poked up from the couch, a small smile on her face. "'Morning, Elle." Ah, the other guitarist of Danger Motive, Faye was hyper as can be on stage but she was the sweetest person you could know. I don't know what the band would be without our dear little Faye Carter.

"Hi, sweetie." I smiled, heading into the kitchen to start the coffee maker. I was going to be dead enough as it was today and I didn't feel like going to Starbucks on our way to the airport. "Are Lily and Aria up yet?"

Faye stood, yawning and walking over towards me. "Nope. I tried waking up Aria 20 minutes ago but she sleeps like a rock."

I shook my head, chuckling. It was true; our bass player loved sleeping in a little too much for her own good. Just then, Lily walked in with Aria following not too far behind. "'Morning, girls." I grinned.

Aria threw the finger over her shoulder at me and I laughed, watching her flop down on the couch, groaning. "I think someone should've crashed as soon as we got home last night." I grinned, earning myself another finger from Aria.

"_And now for the latest in entertainment news._" I distantly heard from the TV as I poured my sweetener and sugar into my coffee.

"We're on TV!" Faye cried, scrambling for the remote on the glass coffee table to turn up the volume.

"_Local band, Danger Motive, finished up their second America tour last night here in LA. But today, Elle, Aria, Faye, and Lily are headed to the UK, where they begin their first ever international tour._" The anchorwoman smiled at the camera, a picture of the four of us popping onto the screen to her left. "_After the girls' debut and sophomore albums went platinum, their record deal signed onto a two-month tour of the UK and parts of Europe. Joining the girls on the tour will be none other than Zoo Kept. The five-man band has released a statement saying that they're 'excited to join the girls, who are some of our best friends, on something that's sure to be the best time of our lives.' I'm…_"

I tuned out the anchorwoman's signoff, smiling softly to myself as I sipped at my coffee. Zoo Kept was made up of Drake Tyler, lead vocals/guitarist; Toby Simmons, lead guitarist; Nick Plains, guitarist; Luke Way, bassist; and Joey Kale, drummer. The five of them had been our friends since they were signed to the label last spring. We'd done several duets with the boys and the fact that they were joining us on the tour made me even more comfortable about the fact that we were going to the UK.

"Alright, girlies." I said, dumping the rest of my coffee down the sink and turning to face my band. "Let's get all showered up so we can get to the airport at 11. Rick told me our flight leaves at noon so we need to get there early." I looked at the clock above the sink. It read 7:30, leaving us plenty of time.

I walked back to my room, shutting the door behind me and I went over to my iHome, turning on my iPhone so I could play some music while I showered. I scrolled down the list of artists until I found Def Leppard. _Animal_, my favorite song of all-time blared around my room and I sang with Joe Elliot as I danced into my bathroom, starting my shower. When I finally left my bathroom, I was halfway through the _Hysteria _album. I sang along loudly with _Gods of War _as I got dressed, putting on some of my distressed jeans and a red halter top. I found my black leather jacket that hugged my figure perfectly and I smiled to myself in the mirror.

_You've got this, Ellie. This tour will be a piece of cake and you'll have a great time. So stop freaking yourself out! _I thought to myself, shaking my head since I knew I was crazy.

I heard a soft knock on my door before Aria's head poked in. "Hey, the boys are here."

Ah, Zoo Kept. I remember the day that we had met them. Five crazy yet awesome guys that had gotten signed to our record label after being found on YouTube. An upbringing much like our own but they appealed to the fans because…well, most of the fans of our record label were girls. And five cute guys in one band? Was there anything better?

"I'll be out in a minute," I said, smiling softly. I ran a brush through my hair, fluffing it up a little before I ran out of my room, my red Converse on my feet. "Hi, boys!" I smiled, seeing them standing in our living room.

"Ah, hey, Elle." Drake said, stepping forward to give me a hug. Drake was my utter favorite out of the boys. He was the sweetest and he was practically my brother. I hugged the other boys before stepping back, standing beside the girls.

"Are you ladies ready for the biggest tour of our lives?" Toby grinned, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Aria scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I've been ready for this all my life!"

We all chuckled and I looked over my shoulder, out the big window that ran across the entire back wall of the living room. In the distance, downtown Los Angeles looked back at me, the sun hitting the buildings perfectly. I'd miss home, I knew I would. But I was glad to be getting away, to start over in England for a while.

Starting over sounded pretty good.

I had slept most of the time on the plane, since I wasn't too fond of heights or flying. Aria shook my shoulder after we landed, smiling sleepily. "We're here, Elle." She said, standing up from her seat and grabbing the backpack she'd taken as a carry-on. I sighed, grabbing my own backpack before I followed the girls and the guys into the terminal.

My first minute in London and I could see that Mother Nature wasn't working with us today. Rain fell steadily outside the windows of the airport, causing Faye to groan. "Man! I wanted to see Big Ben!"

I shook my head, laughing. "Sweetie, we're going to be here for a while. There's plenty of time for sight-seeing when we get settled in. Hey, has anyone seen Rick?"

"Speak of the devil," Aria grinned, seeing our 55 year old manager stepping off the plane, grinning at us.

"Ah, hello girls! I hope they flight was enjoyable!" Rick Marcs was the coolest manager we could've ever asked for. "Oh, boys. Liam wanted me to tell you he'd be meeting you boys at the flat you're staying at. As they say here in England, cheerio!"

He started to walk off, leaving us girls to say goodbye to the guys before we followed Rick outside, lugging our luggage with us. A huge van-like cab was waiting for us and we hurriedly put our belongings inside, sliding out of the rain as fast as humanly possible. I was squashed in the middle seat with Aria and Faye, leaving Rick to take the passenger seat and Lily in the back. The driver drove through downtown London, I assumed, from all the crowds walking, even in the pouring rain. Definitely different than America.

The driver pulled in front of a big white building that was at least 3 stories tall. Rick helped us bring our belongings inside, telling us that this whole building was now ours. Lily squealed, rushing up the spiral staircase in the main room, screaming "Dibs on the first room!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Aria yelled, giggling and chasing after her.

I turned back to Rick, who was laughing. "I think we can handle it from here, Rick. Thank you so much for this." I smiled.

He hugged me and Faye, before leaving us in our new home.

I walked up the spiral staircase, seeing a huge hallway that had at least 6 doors total. I saw the first two were already opened, occupied by Aria and Lily. I walked down towards the middle of the hallway, the next room beside Aria's. I opened the door and gasped softly.

The "living area" of the room was completely massive, with its own little kitchen and small sitting area. I set my bags by the door, walking around my new little home slowly. There was a small balcony with French doors that allowed me to see the London Eye and Big Ben in the distance. I found the huge bathroom before opening another door that was my bedroom.

A huge white bed that sat against the one wall, with a plasma TV mounted across from it. A desk sat beside the huge bay window and I smiled to myself, completely happy with our new living arrangement.

Around 5:00 that evening, Rick called our flat and asked to be put on speaker. The four of us gathered around the island in the kitchen, setting the phone down on the island before I hit the speaker button.

"Hi, Rick!" All four of us chorused.

He chuckled. "Hello, girls. Listen, I was wondering if you girls would be willing to come into the studio tonight. We've got a bit of a surprise for you."

"Uh oh, Rick." Aria grinned. "What're you planning?"

"Trust me; I think you girls will thank me for this. Just get dressed and there will be a driver there to pick you guys up soon." Rick hung up after we said goodbye.

I sat back on one of the stools, sighing. "What is that man planning?"

Lily shrugged. "Thinking about it: we're going to the studio. So we've got to be doing some kind of recording or something."

I bit my lip before getting up. "Well, you heard the man. Let's get changed so we can head down to the studio."

I walked upstairs to my room and changed into some skinny jeans and an old Led Zeppelin T-shirt. I was pretty big on classic rock bands, so I had a lot of vintage rock shirts in my closet. It was the only thing about my style that has never changed throughout my life. I ran a brush through my hair before it was semi-straightened and fell past my shoulders freely. I grabbed my leather jacket again and phone, running down the stairs to see the girls standing around in the living room.

There was a soft knock on the door and Lily opened it up, revealing a young boy that had to be a little younger than us. "Um, Rick called for me to give you girls a lift to a studio?" He said in a thick British accent and Lily smiled.

"Yeah, that's us. Thank you," She grabbed her bag and we all followed her outside.

The rain had miraculously let up and it was now only a light drizzle. I slid into the large white van, snagging the seat by the window so I could sight-see on our way to the studio. There was still a ton of people walking in the rain-I seriously needed to get over the fact that things would be different here in England than they would be in America.

"What do you think Rick's got planned?" Faye asked.

Aria shrugged. "I just texted Toby and the boys aren't getting called to the studio. Maybe Rick's got an idea for a song that he's completely stoked about."

I sighed, biting my lip. Usually Rick was never _this _excited over a new song so I had a feeling that this wasn't it.

The studio was a pretty small building, that had this quaint little feel about it and I looked at Aria. Both of us had the "Something really awesome is about to happen" look on our faces as we followed the receptionist down the one hallway that led off from the lobby. She knocked on one of the doors before holding it open for us.

"Rick should be in here now," She said, smiling.

I gave her a little smile before we all walked inside the room.

"Ah, there are my girls!" Rick came up to us, grinning.

"Hi, Rick!" We all chorused, grinning at our manager.

"Have a seat, ladies. There are some people I'd like you to meet." Rick said, that grin still on his face.

The four of us sat down on the black leather couch against the one wall. I looked around the small recording studio, wondering what Rick had planned. I was still looking at the mix board when the door open and I heard the girls gasp softly.

My eyes snapped over to the door instantly and my own mouth fell open in shock.

Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, and Harry Judd stood in the doorway of the recording studio. Rick greeted the boys warmly before they all stepped in and took seats on the other couch, smiling warmly at us.

I felt Aria elbowing my side fiercely, her eyes glued to Dougie and I chuckled softly, whispering "Aria, you're probably freaking the poor boy out."

She looked away, whining softly and Faye rolled her eyes at her.

"So, ladies," Rick stepped up, leaning against the mix board. "The reason I called you boys in here today is because I got a phone call this morning from the manager of a very popular British band. Do you girls know of McFly?"

"Yes!" The four of us smiled. I felt a little star struck myself; Danny Jones…was a fine specimen. I felt like a fan girl at that moment and I mentally smacked myself to remain calm.

Tom chuckled, holding out his hand to me. "I'm Tom Fletcher. It's lovely to meet you ladies," I shook his hand before Harry's, Dougie's, and finally Danny's. I couldn't help but notice that his smile was a little flirty and I smacked myself internally again. I was here on business.

"It's good to meet you boys, too." I smiled, looking back at Rick. "You want us to go on tour with McFly?"

Rick nodded. "See, I've been talking with Fletch, their manager, and Zoo Kept's manager. They've all agreed that we should add McFly as a third act to our tour. I think it's a brilliant idea, personally. I was wondering what you girls thought about it,"

I smiled. "Rick, I love it. It's a great idea. More the merrier, right?" I asked, looking at McFly.

They all chuckled, grinning. "I like it," Danny laughed, his thick accent causing me to smile more.

"The tour, as you ladies know, starts this coming Wednesday night. That gives us about three days for all of us to meet up and plan how the nights are going to go." Rick continued, smiling. "I think you girls are really going to have fun on this tour,"

"Oh, I know we will." Aria smiled. "I was completely psyched for this before. Now that we've got another amazing band on the tour, I know it'll be great."

Rick's grin widened. "Excellent. I'm going to call up Steve and Fletch so we can meet and talk about this more. Boys, you're more than welcome to stay here and hang out with the girls if you'd like."

Tom nodded. "Sounds good,"

After Rick left, I stood with the girls. "I'm in the mood for a jam session. Would you boys like to join us?" I asked, smiling.

They nodded, following us into the recording booth. It was a large room, with several types of each instrument. I gasped a little when I saw the grand piano and Aria chuckled, picking up the nearest Fender Stratocaster. "Go on, girl." She nodded at the piano.

I sat down on the bench of the piano, running my fingers over the ivory silently. I bit my lip, playing a song back in my head before I took a deep breath, my fingers playing over the keys in the tune I wanted.

"_Life is a carousel_

_Dancin' round the mirrors we go up and down_

_So let the music take away the hurt you've come to know so well_…" I sang softly, closing my eyes so I could get into the song.

I heard Lily tapping me off on the high-hat of the drum set.

"_Let it go cause..._

_You can't turn back the hands of time_

_Just let it go and you'll be fine_

_What's done is done and its over_

_You can't turn back the hands of time_."

The girls joined in on their instruments, singing along into their microphones. I remember when I wrote this song, about a week on the tour bus and we finished it that night. It came so easily to us and I knew that this song was special.

_Another day is gone_

_Washed away with sorrow that you dwelled upon_

_And if the moon is rising, you think to yourself_

_I could be gone, if I go now_

_You can't turn back the hands of time_

_Just let it go and you'll be fine (woah)_

_What's done is done and its over_

_You cant turn back the hands of time_

_Naaaa na na na_

_na na na na _

_na na na naaa._

_Naaaa na na na_

_na na na na _

_na na na naaa._

_You can't turn back the hands of time_

_Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)_

_What's done is done and its over_

_You can't turn back the hands of time (na na na na na)_

_You can't turn back the hands of time_

_Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)_

_What's done is done and its over_

_You can't turn back the hands of time…" _As the girls slowly stopped playing, my fingers practically danced over the keys, playing a soft yet haunting tune to finish out the song.

I'd completely forgotten that McFly was there until the four boys started clapping, huge grins on each of their faces. I blushed softly, turning around on the bench to smile shyly.

"Did you write that?" Tom asked, stepping up towards me.

I nodded. "I got the idea during one of our shows last weekend and it wouldn't leave me alone. We wrote and wrote on it that night and it got done the same night."

Danny stood beside Tom, grinning. "I've never heard anything like it. It's pretty amazing. If we're going on tour together, you have to play that."

I blushed a little more, standing up from the piano. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you guys."

Tom shrugged. "It's not big deal. Just…I haven't heard a song like that in a long time."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, picking up the gorgeous white Les Paul from its stand.

Danny chuckled. "Trust me, love: it's a very good thing."

I giggled, strapping the guitar one. "Enough embarrassing me, you two. Let's start rocking!" I said cheesily and Aria groaned, laughing.

Harry laughed, sitting down behind the other drum set. "Sounds good. Now what're we playing?"

"Ah, yeah. We probably should've thought of that," I say laughing.

Tom chuckles. "I think we should let the ladies decide?" The McFly boys all looked at us and I shook my head, laughing.

"Well, obviously we'd have to pick something we all know." Aria said, propping one hand up on her hip while the other rested on the fret board over her guitar.

Dougie rubbed the back of his neck. "I know this will sound conceited but what if we play a McFly song?"

I chuckled, looking around Tom and Faye to see him. "No, it's not conceited. It's actually pretty smart. All of us know pretty much every McFly song. How about _Lies_?"

Tom smiled. "Sounds good,"

Harry and Lily looked at each other before they started playing the drum opening. I counted us off and Danny, Aria, myself, and Tom started playing the opening guitar intro.

Tom stepped up to his microphone and began singing his original part. _"__Better run for cover,_

_You're a hurricane full of lies_

_And the way you're heading_

_No one's getting out alive_

_So do us all a favor_

_Would you find somebody else to blame_

_'Cause your words are like bullets and I'm the way your weapons aim."_

Danny took over the following part, singing his original part as well.

"_I guess I could fill a book with things that I don't know about you baby_

_You're not misunderstood but you got_

_You got to go."_

Aria and I stepped up to our mics and starting belting out the chorus as well as I could. I sang Danny's part and played along on my guitar as Dougie and Faye sang the "Lies" part in between each line.

"_(Lies)_

_Living in a fantasy_

_(Lies)_

_Don't even know reality_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Don't even wanna know the truth_

_(Lies)_

_The devil has his eye on you girl_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies"_

Danny smiled at Aria and me before he went back to his mic, belting out the second verse all on his own.

"_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_So don't forget your seatbelt_

_Don't you think of picking up the phone_

_Better say your prayers 'cause you're never gonna make it home_

_(Ha)_

_(Ha)_

_(Ha)_

_Did you miss the stop sign_

_That last decision was your last_

_'Cause you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass"_

Tom and I sang the following part by ourselves, holding out the last word for an extra beat to show the power our voices held.

"_And I hope you get to hear me say, 'Who gets the last laugh now'"_

That left Danny and I to take over the chorus, singing powerfully together and it made my heart race knowing how well our voice mixed.

"_(Lies)_

_Living in a fantasy_

_(Lies)_

_Don't even know reality_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Don't even wanna know the truth_

_(Lies)_

_The devil has his eye on you girl_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies"_

The boys stepped back again and Aria and I took over again, singing the bridge loudly.

"_No more excuses_

_No more running_

_Only God can save you now_

_(God can save you now)_

_'Cause I know the truth_

_Time is running out"_

Aria pulled out so Tom could take over again, letting him and I sing the part harmonically.

"_And I'm just one drink away_

_And I'm back in Wonderland like it was yesterday_

_And I hope you get to hear me say, 'Who gets the last'_

'_Who gets the last'_

'_Who gets the last laugh now'" _

Danny and I sang the following chorus loudly together, our voices ringing together in that way that almost made my head want to spin. After as many duets as I'd done, there had never been one like that moment that made my heart race as I looked over at him while I belted out the chorus.

"_(Lies)_

_Living in a fantasy_

_(Lies)_

_Don't even know reality_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Don't even wanna know the truth_

_(Lies)_

_The devil has his eye on you girl_

_(Lies)_

_When you start talking I start walking_

_(Lies)_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies"_

Tom, Aria, Danny, and I belted out the last bit of the song together. It sounded like pure magic, as cheesy as that may sound and I felt myself grin as I looked over at Danny again. He winked at me and I grinned back, singing loud enough so I was showing off a bit.

"_Woah_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Woah_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Woah_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies_

_Lies!"_

I let my voice hold over as I held out the last note a little longer than anyone else. The energy in the room was literally electric and I felt myself laughing as I went over to hug Aria.

"That was amazing!" I yelled high-fiving Tom before he hugged me.

"You girls are awesome! Elle, I knew you could sing well but _damn_!" Danny grinned, setting his guitar on a stand to come stand behind Tom.

I blushed a little, biting my lip. I may have gone a bit too far with the showing off thing. But I didn't care. I had impressed one of the greatest musicians of our generation! And a cute one, at that.

Aria took a big swig of water from the bottle she had had sitting by her mic. "That was insanely amazing. We've got to do more songs together.

"Yeah, whether we're recording or just jamming like that. I've never felt so pumped!" Lily high-fived Harry behind her drum set.

I laughed at my band, shaking my head. "She's right. There was almost electricity in here!"

Tom chuckled, leaning against his mic. "I know what you mean. I felt it too."

Loud clapping caused us all to shut up, looking towards the door. Rick and two other men stood there, clapping at us. I blushed a little before I lifted my Les Paul off my shoulders and set it back down on the stand.

"I take it you guys heard that?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

Rick stepped into the room, the other two men following. He chuckled, nodding his head. "I did hear every bit of that."

One of the other men stepped forward, clapping a hand on Rick's back. "I know what he means. Boys, you've never had such chemistry during a duet like you just did with these girls."

Tom smiled. "Thanks Fletch. They're honestly the best people I've worked with beside the guys."

I laughed, propping my arm up on the singer's shoulder. "Gee, thanks Tom. I'd like to stop blushing anytime now."

The third man stepped up beside the other two and the face registered in my hand instantly. I felt my self gasp, choking on the air I was trying to breathe.

"Oh, my God! You're Mutt Lange!" I heard my voice cry before I smacked my forehead, the blush returning.

Robert "Mutt" Lange started laughing, nodding his head. "I'm not used to being recognized by people under than 35. May I ask how you know who I am?"

I blushed, chuckling. "I, uh, I've been a lifelong fan of Def Leppard. _Pyromania _and _Hysteria _were purely epic."

He grinned, holding out his hand to shake mine. "It's nice to meet you, Elle. I've heard about your music interests. You like literally just about anything."

I nodded, laughing shyly. "Yeah, but Def Leppard's my all-time favorite. I've loved them since I was a little kid."

"I think this is a good time to tell them then, Mutt." Rick said, grinning.

Mutt nodded, stepping forward so we all could hear him. "I'll be your music manager on the tour. I'm going to be traveling with you guys, helping you write, helping you guys sort out songs you plan on doing together. I've already talked with the boys of Zoo Kept and they're all good with the plan. Are you guys in?"

I looked at Tom before I looked at my band. Aria stood beside Dougie, a huge grin permanently stamped on her face. Lily stood beside Harry, who was also grinning down at my drummer. And Faye stood in between Tom and Danny, biting her lip nervously. I looked back at possibly the biggest genius in all of the music business.

"We're in." I said, holding out my hand as the girls and McFly all cheered.

_**A/N: Hello, hello! :D I've recently found my obsession of McFly to take over my whole life and I **__**had **__**to write a McFly fic. :D For the readers of my other FanFics, I promise you I haven't abandoned them. I'm taking a little needed break from the Covenant, since that's all I've written for pretty much the last 10 months. I plan on working on them again :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Hands of Time **_**by Rachel Diggs or **_**Lies **_**by McFly :)**_


End file.
